Vanessa and Louise
by rsb57
Summary: Two females disrupt Starsky's morning. Episode related-- Hutchinson For Murder One


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**Story Title: Vanessa and Louise**

**Episode Related: Hutchinson: For Murder One  
Summary: Two females disrupt Starsky's morning.**

**Missing Scene: Hutch calls Starsky after he discovers Vanessa's body.**

**Starsky POV**

**Author's Note: This story appeared on some of the groups but since then, I changed the title along with just sprucing it up a bit. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Becky**

*********************

**Vanessa and Louise**

**by**

**Becky**

Since Hutch had other plans, I came home last night intent on watching the baseball game but didn't make it past the 5th inning. That was all the sleep I'd get though. My house guest woke me up.

During the night, I woke up to the sounds of Louise scratching in her cage. That sweet little chinchilla sure was noisy. I guess she was trying to get comfortable in her new surroundings. So I lay awake, thinking about all the money she'd be producing.

Never did get back to sleep. At five in the morning, after a shower, I strolled into the kitchen to make a decent breakfast of toast and eggs. Kinda nice sitting here, with time for a second cup of coffee and a chance to read through the paper, scanning the sports section. I fell asleep during the 5th inning of the baseball game last night, so I wanted to see who won.

I looked at my watch; not even seven in the morning and I didn't have to pick Hutch up till eight. So when the phone rang, I was deep into the reporter's description of a bench clearing brawl that I'd missed. I slid my chair back, let the paper fall to the floor and took another sip of coffee before I picked up the phone on the fourth ring.

I woulda moved a hell of a lot faster had I known what was about to go down.

Fully expecting Captain Dobey on the line, grumbling about something that could wait until Hutch and me got to the precinct, I ground out a short tempered greeting.

"Yeah?", I tried to sound grumpy.

_"… _**_Starsky, I need…"_ **I knew it was Hutch but he sounded wrong, or hung over.

I last saw Hutch as he went to meet up with his ex- wife, Vanessa. Didn't hear a thing from him the rest of the night, so I figured, they must've discovered that the attraction was still strong. Who'd' a thought anyone would want to hook up with their former spouse?

Thinkin' he was drunk and feeling sorry for himself, I answered in a smart ass manner, one I would come to regret.

'What's up Blondie, or is that the problem; she too much woman all of the sudden?" I chuckled at the thought of Hutch having trouble with any female but well, I guess it could be intimidating to be around someone you used to love.

_"**She's.. dead!" **_At first I was confused. It sounded like Hutch but the words made no sense. I moved the phone to my other ear, thinking I'd heard wrong. He swallowed hard. Then, his ragged breathing told me he was in trouble. I paced the kitchen, stunned and even more confused by what I'd just heard. Did he really mean Vanessa?

"What's goin' on?" I tried to keep my voice steady. I held on to the phone, clenching it so tightly that my knuckles burned.

_"_**_V—Van, on the fl—floor. I came home fr—from jogging…"_ **

The stuttering told me all I needed to know. He was stressed out to the limit. I needed to know more but I also wanted to hang up and be there, like… five minutes ago. It was clear to me that he was close to losing whatever hold he had on his sanity.

"Hutch, don't move. Take a deep breath. Be there in fifteen minutes." Driving my usual speed, it should take me a bit longer than that to get to his place, but with the bubble light on and my flashers working I could make it in about ten minutes.

I kept the connection open, wanting some kind of clue that this was just a sick joke. I wanted to hear Hutch laugh, or tell me something, anything other than what I'd just heard. The short gasps and a moan full of fear and pain was all the answer that came back to me.

I swear I heard the phone rattle in his shaking hands.

_"**Th-th gun.. it was m-mine!**…"_ He took in another breath. His voice was so low, so shaky that I almost missed what he'd said.

The normally controlled, precise manner of my partner was gone. He was in shock. In my mind, I imagined him huddled over Vanessa's body. The guilt would settle in around him, rooting him to the floor.

"Don't say anything else. You understand?" My voice sounded loud and panicky. I didn't want him to face any more of this alone. I knew my friend was in for a rough round of questioning. I wanted to put that agony off for as long as possible.

"I'm on my way." I didn't know if he'd heard me or not. I tried to steady my nerves as I hung up. I needed to be in control because Hutch, at the moment, wasn't.

I guess I shoulda let Dobey know, but I wanted to find out what we were up against before making that damn phone call. I knew once the news was out, Hutch would have a fight on his hands.

But I wouldn't let him down.


End file.
